Ransom my heart
by starlightgirl0423
Summary: (percy annabeth percabeth). Percy is the prince of Atlantis and Annabeth is the princess of Athens.
1. What? Part 1 (Percy's POV)

**Hey guys this is my 1st fanfiction so,please understand any grammar or spelling mistakes. Percy is the prince of Atlantis and Annabeth is the princess of athens.**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 1

**PERCY'S POV**

I paced around the room until my best friend Grover barged in. He said "Percy, do you know that the princess of Athens is having her 18th

birthday?"I replied "You mean Princess Annabeth. All the boys in Atlantis is talking abot her." Grover was about to reply when I heard a knock on

the door. "Your highness, your fathet the king asks for your prescence." I relpied "I'll be right there" I turned to Grover "I will see you later." He nodded. I walked to the

throne room and bowed. Poseiden said "Percy, you know that the princess of Athens is having her 18th birthday" I nodded "I'll need you to win her heart." I said

"WHAT?!" But my father continued "Athens is growing stronger and Atlantis is loosing power we need you to marry her so we can be strong again." I was about to

protest when I saw the look on his face I knew I couldn't change his mind. I nodded but in my head a thought continued to burn through his mind _Why is this happening_

_ to me?!"_

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 2

**REVIEW please!**


	2. What? Part 2 ( Annabeth's POV)

**Hey guys this is chapter 2 of Ransom of my heart.**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 2

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I stood still as my hair/dress stylist, Rose did her final work on my newest ball gown. I had 150 ball gown and 280 other gowns and I simply did not know

why I needed a new one. My mother Athena, the queen of Athens said I'll need a new one for my birthday ball. Soon mother called for me, so I changed out

of the ball gown to my favorite dress which was comfortable then the ball gown. **Go to my website to see what I'm talking about. **

I went to my mother's sitting room with a maid escorting me. Why do I need a maid escorting me to my mom's room? I don't know. I lived in this palace

all my life but my mom still thinks I need to be escorted. The maid opened the door and I walked in. "Annabeth, you know you'll be soon 18," I nodded

"And I was talking to your father before I called for you. We decided you'll get married." "WHAT?! But mom..." Soon I was cut off with the look on my

mom's face. I knew I couldn't change her mind. Soon she started speaking again " So many suitors will come to the who you liked the best. You have 3

months." I nodded with sadness filling my heart.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 3

**REVIEW pease!**

**- starlightgirl0423**


	3. Sailing to Athens

**Hey guys! Chapter 3 of Ransom my heart is here. And I have a site for my fanfiction stories take a look. Here's the link. .com**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 3

**PERCY'S POV**

Today is the day we are sailing to Athens. _Yay, lucky me._ The boat started to sail to Athens. 5 hours later... we arrived at Athens. I looked around, Athens

was beutiful. Me and my family stepped into the carriage and it took us to the royal palace. I saw many other royal families comming. I looked around and

saw the princess.. princess Annabth. She was gorgeos, more beutiful than I though. She looked at me, our eyes locked for like 5 sec. She headed toward

this way. She said sweetly "Welcome to Athens, Prince Perseus. I hope you'll enjoy your tri in here." Then she walked awat to greet other royal families. I

felt my face burning and my heart thumping really fast. Could it be.. I was falling in love in first sight.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 4

**Review! Review! REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	4. Annabeth's thought

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry I didn't update for so long! But here is chapter 4!**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 4

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_So tiring, _I thought as I flopped on my bed. I spent 3 to 5 hours greeting royal families who have come to Athens. Then it suddenly hit me that I had to choose my

husband. I closed my eyes and thought about all the boys I had met. The best ones were Prince Luke of Sparta, he had blond hair with shining blue eyes he was

handsome and had a gentle manner. Then Prince Percy, he has black messy hair and beutiful sea green eyes. Those two was the best ones. But I knew that I shouldn't

choose so fast, I barely knew them. After all tomorrow I'll be with them getting to know each other. I'll be having dinner with them and the other suitors. I groaned but

remembered that Piper and Thalia my two best friends are comming. Excited I rang the bell for Rose so that I could change into my evening gown. 1 hour later.. I

stared at my reflection the gown was gorgeos. The dress was deep red, strapless and pratically backless ans I was postive Rose used magic to make it stay up. I

couldn't wait to see the face of the suitors.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 5

**What do you think?! I spend alot of time thinking about this chapter. Please review!**


	5. At dinner

**Chapter 5 of Ransom my heart**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 5

I sat at the dinner table with the other royal families. I ate quietly until Princess Annabeth came. She looked gorgeos no more than gorgeos she was

breath taking. She swinged her legs so that the slit of the dress fell open revealing her long white legs. All the boys stared at her and I was starting

to fell jealous. She came and sat right beside me and said "Good evening prince Perseus." I replied "Just call me Percy." Her pink lis curved into a

smile and said "Then please call me Annabeth." After dinner Grover came over to my suite he said "Did you see the princess? She is gorgeos!" I

nodded and closed my eyes to my endless sleep that was about Annabeth.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 6

**Did you like it? Review**


	6. At the beach

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for soooooooo long and when I am done with this story like completed it I think I am going to make a new story of Percy joining Chaos and Annabeth turning into a vampire but Annabeth won't be a full vampire she is going to be half vampire and half mortal because Chiron took out the vampire venom quickly so Annabeth isn't going to drink blood because she is not a full vampire but she is going to have supernatural powers like vampire speed. It's like twilight but with Olympians. I'm also a huge fan of twilight. **

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

I woke up the next morning and changed out of my night dress. My best friend, Piper barged in. "Guess what we are going to do today..." she sing sang. I wrinkled my fore

head and said "Going to the library?" She frowned and said "No! Going to the beach! DUH!" Then from her bag she pilled out a swim suit. _Uh oh.. no way I'm going to wear that. _

It was a bikini with black and white stripes. Piper smiled and said "An addition_," _she pulled out a gray shirt with black stripes and it was transparent, "It matches!" She was so

happy that I couldn't say no. I changed into it. As we walked to the beach I walked uncomfortably. Everyone was STARING AT ME! Piper leaned over and said "Seee everyone

loves you." I looked around and saw prince Perseus. I walked to him and said "Hi Prince Pers... I mean Percy!" I stared at him full eight pack and a muscular body. I snapped

out and I saw his sea green eyed staring at me. He caught me staring and blushed. He was cute. And then he smiled at me, my heart started to beat fast. Am I falling for him

so soon?!

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 7

**Ohhhh what do you think does Annabeth love him back? Please review! Please!**


	7. Jealous munch? Part 1 (Percy's POV)

**Chapter 7 is here!**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 7

**PERCY'S POV**

_Calm down Percy... Calm down _How am I suppose to calm down when there is a gorgeous girl named Annabeth standing right beside me. She smiled and said and

pointed to the beach bed right beside me "Is anyone sitting her?" I stammered and said in a squeaky voice "No." I saw her smile and settling herself down to the red

velvet seat. She talked to me about Athens while I talked to her about Atlantis. I was going to ask her if she could be my date to the ball today until someone cut me

down. It was prince Luke of Sparta. He said "Princess Annabeth, would you like to go to the ball with me?" She smiled and replied "Sure! I'll see you at six o'clock."

Prince Luke bowed and went off I saw him smirk at me. I clenched my fist as jealously filling my heart.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 8

**I had so much fun writing this chapter! what do you think will happen at the ball? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Jealous munch? Part 2 (Annabeth's POV)

**Hey guys sorry for not updating! Don't worry I am going to finish this story. I was in Europe at Monaco and France for a trip so sorry. I am going to Switzerland like 2 weeks later. I might not be able to update because I am going to be staying in this luxury hotel in alps it looks like a 80's cottage but has modern comforts so i will try to update as much as I can! Hoping Wi-fi will work there...**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 8

**Annabeth's POV**

I am going to the ball with Prince Luke. I was hoping to go to the ball with Percy but it's a good chance to see what kind of guy he is. Rose came to

my room and immediately worked on my dress. It was creamed colored and it was sleeveless and backless. The design on my dress was like a flower

blooming. It was beautiful. My hair was shined as if it was gold it was pinned up into a complicated bun which I did not know how rose did it. After a

few minutes Rose was done. Luke came in like a gentle man he offered his hand and I took it. Luke looked handsome in his tux. He wanted a grand

entrance. He went in first then I heard my name "Our very own princess, Her royal serene highness princess Annabeth!" Slowly and gracefully I

walked and gracefully walked down the stairs to Luke who was waiting on the 4th stair from the bottom. I took his hand. There was a loud claps and

cheers. I saw many boys looking at me, but I looked one, Percy. He looked do cute/handsome in his tux! Then I saw his date Rachel Elisabeth Dare,

daughter of the duch and duchess of Atlantis. I saw her kiss Percy's cheek. I felt a hot sention on my chest. I was feeling jealousy.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 9

**OOOHHH Annabeth is starting to feel jealous what will happen? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I felt so sad that I didn't get reviews (sad face) so review please**

**- Starlightgirl0423**


	9. Do you love me? Part 1 (Percy's POV)

Hey** guys! I am updating as soon as I can! I had some reviews but I wish I could have more... anyway here is chapter 9.**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 9

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth looked beautiful. I saw her gracefully going down the stairs. Then a song came out I turned to Rachel to have my first dance with her. For

the whole song she talked about how her dad is rich and I should be the one marrying her. There was no way I was going to marry her and spent the

rest of my life with her (no fence to Rachel). Then a new song came out and I went to Annabeth before anyone asked her. Compared to Rachel's

dance she was more funnier and enjoyable later we stayed on the balcony talking to her. I asked her "Do you have anyone you like for now?" She

answered "There is this one boy I like he is really sweet and cute but sometimes I think I know him but sometimes I don't." After she finished we

stood silently. The I leaned in and kissed her. But something surprising happened she kissed him back and said "You are the one."

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 10

**What's going to happen? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Do you love me? Part 2 (Annabeth's POV)

**Chapter 10 is here! I am updating like whenever I have the chance. So... here you go!**

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 10

Percy kissed me! Okay.. I am freaking out! I saw him seeing my reaction and then blushing. Awwww he is so cute! He said "When are you going to

announce your husband?" I said "Like three weeks later. Meet me at the garden every 8:00 everyday." He nodded and leaned down and kissed me

softly on the lips, I leaned foward, he pulled me closer by pulling me by the waist and said "Always." That night I stared at the ceiling thinking about

this incident and thinking to myself _he loves me back._ I closed my eyes and looked forward tomorrow night at 8 o'clock.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 11

**A little Percabeth in this chaper! REVIEW GUYS please**


	11. At the night date

RANSOM MY HEART CHAPTER 11

**PERCY'S POV**

I paced slowly at the garden it was 8 and she still wasn't here. I heard a running sound "Percy. PERCY!" I saw her running toward me I opened my

arms as she went in there trying to get her breath back. She lifted her head and I took her chin and kissed her passionately. She smiled and said

"Sorry to keep you waiting." We walked around the garden hand in hand talking, laughing and of course kissing. She smiled and said "I can't wait to

get married with you looking toward me, I stared into her eyes captivated by her beauty. She asked me if I free tomorrow and I replied "Always."

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 12

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I want lots of reviews for christmas**


	12. Author's note 1 (Please don't skip)

**Hey guys I am so sorry that this is not a chapter. I just came back from Switzerland like a day ago and I am so tired but don't worry I will be updating soon. The next chapter will be called **Always? I don't think so **The title says it all drama finally comming out will Percabeth's love fall out? What will happen please look foward to the new chapter!**

**- Starlightgirl0423**


	13. Always? I don't think so

RANSOM MY HEART Chapter 12

**PERCY'S POV **

You thought that we are going straight to a happily ever after? I don't think so... I mean I thought so until this happened...

I saw then kissing.. Annabeth and Luke. Annabeth laughing pulled away and turned her head and saw him. She said "Percy this is not what you-' I cut her off saying "This is not

what you think. Seriously Annabeth, I thought you had more sense than this." I walked away or should I say run walk. Annabeth cught up to me, tears filled her eyes she said

'Seriously Percy, this is not what you think... You know that I am suppose to go on a date with other guys to get to know the better." I replied "I know Annabeth. It's just

that if you are going on a date shouldn't you be aware that you have a boyfriend. I'm not mad at you, Annabeth. I'm just dissapointed. I thought we have a better hang of

this relationship." I turned and walked away leaving her. I turned I clunched my hand into a fist. As I walked away a thought burned in my mind. _I loved her, I trusted her. _

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_What have I done? What have I done? I'm so stupid! What was I thinking...! _I buried my head into my hand letting the tears fall. I cluched the pillow on my head and sobbing

on it hoping that it will muffle the sound of the sobs. I thought about what he said...

_I'm not mad at you, Annabeth. I'm just dissapointed. I thought we have a better hang of this relationship_

That hurt. I know it's my fault. That jerk... L.U.K.E. Why did I even kiss him! I was out of my mind. Another tear rolled down my cheek. Piper and Thalia burst in my room.

But when they saw me crying they stopped. "Annabeth what happened?" Piper asked. I gulped and answered her "I. Cheated. On. Percy.." Thalia said "Oh Annabeth why did

you do that?" I replied sobbing "I was out of my mind. I love Percy. I only love him." I looked at Thalia and Piper and said "Guys, please I need to be alone." They nodded

and left me alone with my sadness.

TO BE CONTINUED AT CHAPTER 13

**My longest chapter. I will be writting my chapters in my story longer.**

** I would like to thank my reviewers:**

**- Jazgirl**

**- Photographybird**

**- Madeleine22h**

**- Olympus-1022 **

**- SilverHuntresses**

**- aditya (guest)**

**Thank you for favoriting and reviewing on my story**

**I would like to also reply to some reviewers**

**-Phoenix (guest): Even shorter than before**

**I am sorry if it was too damn short. I will try to make it longer. And the reason that I did not thank you up there is that at my profile it said 2. If you want to **

**critizize my story or anything please make it polite and formal and don't worry I will send you a reply if you are not a guest in my story (sorry, I can't)**

**I said I can't but I did. So I hope that you read my reply. And next time please make it more damn nice. (No offence to you) THANK YOU**

**- Starlightgirl0423**

**Thank you everyone for supporting this story please look foward to the new chapter**


	14. Author's note 2 (IMPORTANT)

**So sorry guys about not updating! I'm just telling you that I'll be resting for a few weeks but that doesn't mean that I'm giving up this. I'll be updating in a week. Sorry!**

**-STARLIGHTGIRL0423**


End file.
